The product developments of enterprises have two categories, one category is developed according to the accepted customer's requirements, and another one category is developed according to the analysis of market requirements. To sum up, these are developed according to the product requirements. Knowing from the product requirements, the product development begins, and in the life cycle of the product development, the engineers with expertises of different technical fields (such electronics, mechanic, material, information and so on) should cooperate. From the confirmation of requirement specification, extension of function specification, to the product component architecture and detailed design specification, the negotiations between the upstream and downstream companies and the negotiations between lateral companies should be required. The tasks in the individual professional field may be executed by specific tools, but the tools or system with efficient cooperation and negotiation in the engineer integration of cross-fields and cross-stages is still lacked.
It is most miserable that a stage part does not meet another one stage part in the product development, such that the requirement may be misunderstood or missed, or a plurality of functions which are not wanted by the customer may be implemented in the product. In the product development of different industrials, the product requirement should be analyzed firstly to specify the characteristic requirement of the product, then, the design, production and test tasks are specified and allocated to different departments according to the characteristic requirement, and next, the product is actually produced. In the product development, if the characteristic requirement of the product is changed, the design and production line of the product should be instantly adjusted according to the change, and depending on the characteristics of the industrials, a large amount of labors and tasks in the factories may be adjusted. Meanwhile, it inevitably causes the problem whether the allocation of load and processional degree for a same company or a work team is proper or not. Lacking of related system engineering management tool in the production work, the little change of the product specification requirement causes much time which other departments try to find the changed component or field, and the actual solution is to spend labors to look up the large amount of the specification documents, which is a big burden of labor usage and work precision. If the relations and conversion processes of the lateral operation function interfaces between the product components (such as electric/mechanic/service) are not controlled well, it is easy to cause the system integration failures. The main subject matter of the test verification is the function specification, and the design test item and the test case are used to verify the specific functions and its combination. The extension of engineering specification should be proper in the product development, and in view of the traceability between the upstream and downstream, the concentrated or dispersed parts have higher potential failure risks. Thus, it is a big challenge for the enterprise manager and system engineering specification man to keep the flexibility of the engineer data change between teams, and to confirm the correct negotiations between the teams.
TW patent 1233732 discloses a cooperation platform, system and session management method, the cooperation platform specifies the access priority of the session owner to limit the data access, but the issued patent does not have discussion on how to coordinate the tasks of different terminal device and to unify the requirement specification baselines. TW patent 1312950 discloses a cooperation system an method between different organizations, the issued patent asks each unit in the organizations should process the design, production, test and so on according to the same one product specification, but the issued patent has no discussion on system adaption of design specification change and load allocation of specific specification; that is, when the product specification is changed, the whole system should be restarted an designed, which spends a large amount of labor and time, and the manager cannot the load allocations of units are reasonable and proper.